Rita Rios
Biography: Name: '''Rita Rios (fake identity for Rita Torres) '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''4 '''Age: '''14 '''Weapon: '''Trident and Net. Dagger. '''Appearance: '''Dark skinned, lean framed and tall. Intense amber eyes and black hair stretching to her mid-back. Usually keeps her hair tied in a ponytail. '''Strengths/skills: '''She tries to cover every aspect of skill she may need in the games, but in doing so, doesn't really have any strengths. Just '''a little skill of everything. However, she is quite good at swimming and trap making. Weakness(es): '''Her greatest weakness is being '''overambitious, sometimes even reckless in her choices. An incident where she was once stung by a poisonous jellyfish while swimming has also left her with a weak immune system (she succumbs to hunger, thirst and poisons very quickly), and fear of poison. Personality: '''Rita tends to be very '''ambitious, and always strives to be the best in everything. However, she's selfish and would only do something for her allies if it benefits herself directly or indirectly. Charity and compassion are not her interests. This ambition also sometimes becomes her downfall as she can be reckless and overly risk taking in her pursuit of success. When not doing anything, she tries to maintain a close bond with her allies. Trying to be friendly and nice so they can work together better (without betraying each other). But she will not hesitate to cut the alliance if the need arises, or it's beneficial to her. She hates her cousin Gladia. And if entered in a games together, will likely try to kill him. Backstory/History: Rita was born into the Torres family, a proud legacy of ex-victors and peacekeepers. As expected, she wanted to continue in her family's tradition and become a career in the Hunger Games. However, despite her best efforts, she always lost to her older cousin Gladia, who was a much better fighter. To best him, she tried to be skilled in everything, but still lived in Gladia's shadow. Even worse was when Gladia started a scandal which destroyed the family's reputation. How could she ever show her face in public now? How would she gain pride for the Torres Clan? But an idea slowly formed in her mind.... Yes, this was a blessing, a perfect chance. She could cut off all ties with the Family, with Gladia, she would be victorious, and prove once and for all that SHE was the champion. In an amazingly reckless choice, she volunteered at age 14, increasing her chances of getting reaped, but reducing her odds of winning. '''Interview Angle: '''Tells jokes, use humor to make people like her. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Looks for the closest ally and go to them. Work together and protect each other while gathering supplies and killing other tributes. '''Games Strategy: '''Sets traps for other tributes, and kill anyone unlucky enough to fall into them. Build a base camp near a river or water body, and rely on superior swimming skills to escape from other tributes. '''Token: '''A seashell hairband. '''Height: '''157 cm '''Fears: '''Being shamed, insects, death by poison. '''Alliance: '''Careers. Unless Gladia is also in that alliance in which case she'll join another small alliance. Games: Trivia: * her name is a split of Retiarius, a class of Gladiators famous for fighting using nets and tridents. * See what i did there? Class of GLADIATOR? Gladia? eh? * Think of her as a female Finnick. Category:District 4 Category:Delta-06's Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Tributes